


蝙蝠洞的电脑打游戏真的爽

by ThroneAndGrave



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroneAndGrave/pseuds/ThroneAndGrave
Summary: 事不过三，所以布鲁斯在第三次终于没忍住。他真的爱杰森，爱这个上蹿下跳，活泼调皮，会在他的怒火下装可怜，不畏惧他的冷面对着他撒娇的小鸟。但他怎么也没想到，这孩子竟然会因为他的放纵宠溺做出这样的事。或许他应该想到的。他必须应该想到的！毕竟，这事情是因为他才发生的。所以，他决定给这个沉迷游戏的小家伙一个小小的教训。毕竟打疼了杰森，受苦的还是他这个可怜的老父亲。
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

第一次。

蝙蝠侠在蝙蝠洞整装待发：“杰森，市中心发生一起抢劫事件，我正打算赶过去。”

杰森抱着游戏手柄用蝙蝠洞的大屏幕专心致志打游戏：“好，及时通知我进展情况。”

布鲁斯发出一种类似牙疼的哼哼声，没说什么走了。

——————————————————————————————————————

第二次。

蝙蝠侠整装待发：“杰森，小丑从阿卡姆逃走了！”

杰森抱着手柄专心致志：“又一次？哇哦！他们真应该升级安保设施了。”

布鲁斯用喉咙发出不满的咕噜声，没说什么走了。

——————————————————————————————————————

第三次。

蝙蝠侠整装待发：“杰森，急冻人正在袭击市政厅。”

杰森抱着手柄专心致志：“马上，我就快打败这东西了。”

布鲁斯发出一声愤怒的低吼，把电源插头拔了。

杰森大惊失色：“什么？等等！不不不！”

布鲁斯危险地眯了眯眼睛，微笑道：“好了,现在你有时间了。和我一起去拯救城市怎么样？”①

然后？

然后当然是大吵一架，事情最终以杰森的怒吼结束。

他愤怒的吼道：“你什么都不让我做！”

而布鲁斯对此的回答是：“你需要出去看看世界！”

然后第二天杰森就离家出走了。他留信写到“如你所愿！我去看看世界！！！”。字里行间的委屈几乎浓的要渗出眼泪来，也不知道他怎么这么委屈。

布鲁斯知道这个消息的时候正在开会，会议是和斯塔克集团的清洁能源有关的，挺重要的一件事，所以即使他因为夜巡睡眠不足和受伤疲惫不堪，却也依旧支撑着身体尽量保持注意力。不过等他看了一眼手机，得知了这个消息，他就脑子嗡的一声，一个字都听不进去了。他急急忙忙站起身，说了两句场面话，把事情都交给卢修斯，就快步走出了会议室。

布鲁斯站在会议室门前，感觉头晕目眩，眼前一阵阵发黑，这是刚才起身急了和几天前夜巡受伤失血过多的后果。但他却也不敢停驻在走廊里，他凭着记忆走回了自己的办公室，扶着墙壁，叹了口气。

杰森离家出走这件事……说起来，是在他预料之中的。

要说原因，也不是很大，只不过是吵架而已。甚至吵架都算不上。

杰森是个游戏爱好者，说是爱好者都是贬低了他，这孩子简直是个游戏狂魔，他这一个月以来，上课时间睡觉补眠，睡觉时间用来玩。

他自打发现了蝙蝠洞的电脑网速更快，玩起来更过瘾之后，就日日沉迷其中，被布鲁斯抓到过就有数次，更别提那些没被发现的时候。不过布鲁斯也没说什么，杰森毕竟是个孩子，他当然希望自己能力所能及让杰森享有童年，那个他自己自从父母去世后就再也没有了的童年。

只不过现在看来，他的教育方法有问题。

杰森学的很好，无论是躲避摄像头还是隐匿行踪，毕竟他可是师从蝙蝠侠。但蝙蝠侠永远是最厉害的，所以一日之后，杰森就被拎了回去。

布鲁斯坐在书房的沙发上，疲惫的仿佛下一秒就要晕过去。他当初并没有看错杰森，这小家伙又聪明又伶俐，还诡计多端，学起这些技巧来，举一反三，这次抓他着实费了布鲁斯一番心思。

他被抓回来之后，布鲁斯让他回房间洗漱睡觉，有事明天再谈。布鲁斯知道杰森也很累，一个费尽心思的隐匿踪迹，另一个不放过任何蛛丝马迹的紧追不放，谁都不轻松。不过孩子可以回去轻松的等着睡觉，大人却还要忍着疲惫想怎样教育孩子，怎么和他沟通。

布鲁斯在反思自己。是不是态度过于强硬，是不是语气真的就很伤人心，是不是没处理好对杰森的态度，是不是没注意的时候给杰森留下了什么心理问题，是不是哪里出了什么被他忽视的问题。他相信自己的孩子，相信他不是那种会因为一时起意就离家出走的人，相信他不会无缘无故的揪着布鲁斯语言的漏洞钻空子，相信他，另有隐情。

哪怕只有一丝可能，他都得好好想一想。

布鲁斯深深明白，看人看事皆不能全信表面。谁会相信这个调皮的恨不得上房揭瓦的孩子会喜欢下午茶的时候安静的坐在花园里，在树荫下读书，谁会相信他像个小姑娘似的喜欢毛绒玩具，谁会相信这个看起来桀骜不驯的小痞子喜欢茶道，喜欢安静和美好。

他坐在沙发上，左思右想，想了又想，生怕他的孩子受了委屈，尤其是他给的委屈。


	2. Chapter 2

杰森第二天醒的很早。他心里烦躁，又不知怎么面对布鲁斯，最后爬起来冲了个凉，穿好衣物去跑步了。

他不喜欢跑步机，不喜欢那种规定的速度，跑着都没有成就感了。最重要的是，他不想在那里碰到布鲁斯。

离家出走是他觉的自己想明白了，他要去完成自己的计划。夜深人静，只有他一个人的时候，他常常在想自己哪里需要完善，常常自卑。

一个月前那个人回来了，意料之中的，那是个万人迷一样的人。举止优雅，谈吐不凡，他和布鲁斯打起来丝毫不落下风，反应迅捷，思维缜密，笑起来的时候好像整个人都闪闪发光。也意料之中的，那个人不是很喜欢他，谁会喜欢自己的替代品呢，他虽然不像以前那样执着于替代品这个词，但是也还是放不下。

他站在稍远一点的一个隐秘的地方，听着那个年轻的男人和布鲁斯针锋相对，听着他和布鲁斯大声争论，听到了那句“你怎么敢把我妈妈叫我的名字给他？！”

布鲁斯并没有把罗宾的称号给他，最开始是让他自己想一个代号的。那些日子他躺在床上激动的辗转反侧，挖空心思的想着自己未来的代号。他满怀着激动和快乐，他几乎沉浸在这喜悦里，这现实美好的让他不敢相信。他是个极其容易满足的人，并不是他不想要那些更进一步的东西，只是相比于那些，他更想要活着，他降低了自己的期待，就不会落空。

他从不期待可以顿顿吃饱饭，从不期待可以不劳而获，从不期待会得到温柔的爱，从不期待会有新的生活，从不期待自己还可以走另一条干干净净，明亮宽敞的路。

活下来就好，他只记得在一次次失望后，他最终决定只让自己记住这句话。但布鲁斯给了他太多，他一下子就从一个一无所有的穷光蛋变成一个亿万富翁，他从一个脏兮兮的野狗变成了一个富家少爷，从一个人人厌弃的小偷变成了一个有人教导有人关爱的孩子。

他每天都一枚一枚的扳着指头数着他的珍宝，数那被赐予给他的财富，他每天起床嗅着鼻端被褥干净清香的味道都会忍不住眼眶发红，他每夜睡前都充满感激不停发誓，老天爷啊，我愿为这美好，为这一切，上刀山下火海，万死不辞，只求你不要将他们从我身边夺走，不要把我从他身边带走。

他出身于泥沼，终日为了生活摸爬滚打，但突然有一天被人温柔的牵起手，带回了窗明几净的家。

迪克和布鲁斯争辩的那一瞬间，他想站出去替布鲁斯争辩，不是这样的，我从未想过取代你的位置，我从未想过偷走你的名号，布鲁斯很爱你，没有人能代替你，而我连个代替品都算不上。

布鲁斯从不让我碰你的东西，小到篮球，你喜欢的杯子，大到你的装备，你喜欢的椅子。他对我说如果我想要，他会为我准备一份新的，但是迪克的东西是要给他留着的。他说免得你回来生气。

他那时的神色我从未见过，那么温柔，那么纵容，好像眼角眉梢都因为想起了你而肆意起来。我那时就知道了，我永远也比不上你的。

但杰森最后也没有出去，没有把罗宾的称号是小丑硬生生扣在他头上这件事情说出来，没有把布鲁斯有意无意漏出来的对迪克的袒护说出来，没有把自己对这位罗宾，这个哥谭的传奇，这个他心里的偶像的敬仰说出来。

因为迪克和布鲁斯争论焦点已经变成了一个截然不同的问题，他们的吵架吵得太快了。就像时间一样，有时候你一犹豫，就什么都来不及了。

杰森后来想，或许迪克只是想和他吵架而已，他不想听解释，不想听对与错，只是想吵架而已。他和蝙蝠在一起那么久，有那么多的纠葛。蝙蝠对他的影响已经不知不觉的长入了他的血肉，伴随着他的每一次呼吸每一次脉搏，在他的血液里涌动着。他们已经分不清楚了，哪有什么你我，哪有那么多对错，哪有那么多真相事实。

在家里，和家人，你永远说不明白谁是谁非，甚至你自己说的话也未必就是真是对，事实下还有感情，还有人心。

迪克回来确实不是为了吵架的，但他也没有别的理由，况且罗宾的称号这件事或许真的让他很难受，他就不得已又求之不得的开始和布鲁斯吵架。

杰森虽然不知道迪克的想法，却懂这种感觉。在你对一个人爱恨交织的时候，在你知道自己有错而那个人也有错的时候，在你知道自己已经长成了扭曲的模样并且没办法把那人对自己的影响从血肉里剔除的时候，你要是在想见他，就只有吵架。否则任何一种其他的态度都只会让你看起来像一个笑话。

迪克有时候会不忍直视自己，他不想看自己那扭曲的模样。布鲁斯的阴暗，哥谭的阴暗，他们背后的伤痛，融入骨血的乖张戾气。迪克对着布鲁斯，总是又爱又恨，他爱这个人，这个人改变了他的生命，对他有再造之恩，他愿意为他付出一切。但他也恨，恨这个人对他的诸多影响，但与其说是对他的恨，不如说更多的是对自己的恨。

我现在是个什么怪物。我该怎样自处。我怎么面对自己。夜深人静时，我能听到野兽对我低吼，我能感觉我的身体里在孕育着什么残暴的怪兽，我感觉无法压抑的恐惧，感觉惶惶不可终日，感觉孤立无援，感觉痛苦难耐。我该怎么做？

我该怎么做！

迪克最后没能把这些话说给布鲁斯。

不应该用语言来描述痛苦，盖因痛苦一旦落到了实处，就会显得轻飘飘的，没有了重量。但它对于当事人来说，其鲜血淋漓自然不足为外人道也。

那天杰森没出去还有一个原因。

那是两个人的事，无论出于何种原因，第三个人出于一个多么好心的目的插足进去，都会使得这件事变得很尴尬。两个人可能吵着吵着就因为一个笑话相视一笑，或者一方心存愧疚直接服软。但是插足的第三者就会使这件事变成一个公开处刑，一个不得不进行下去的蹩脚的悲剧。

那天迪克和布鲁斯究竟怎么样了，他并不知道。但他知道迪克是第二天清晨出发的，是布鲁斯亲自开车去送的，摩托也是后来又邮到布鲁德海文的。

他猜测他们最后和好了，猜测误会或许解开了，但即使没解开他也无从得知了。

因为事情看似到此为止了，问题都解决了，但其实不然。他开始了长达一周的思考。

他仔细推敲了那天他听到的只言片语，思来想去，最后又隐秘的多方求证，在排除了所有不可能之后他得到了他认为的真相。

迪克遇到麻烦了。

一个很大很大的麻烦，而他对此无能为力。他回来应该是想求助的，但他因为种种原因最后没能说出口。

杰森想，是因为我吗？因为我，所以你没办法回家，因为你觉得布鲁斯已经不需要你了？

他觉得这样不好。

他感激布鲁斯给他的一切 ，他也从未想过什么离家出走，但他真的觉得迪克需要帮助。他后来又旁敲侧击的问了阿弗和布鲁斯迪克的近况，结果这两个人都语焉不详，含糊带过。

杰森最后决定自己去找他。鉴于这件事不是电话能说明白的，他决定和迪克面谈，向他说明白继承罗宾称号的误会然后告诉他布鲁斯真的很爱他。如果迪克最后解开心结愿意和布鲁斯敞开心扉的谈谈自然是最好的结局，如果迪克还是不想向布鲁斯求助，那么他或许可以帮得上忙。

无论怎样，他不能坐视不管，不能就这样隐瞒下来心安理得享受着这一切，他不能恩将仇报，让布鲁斯一家人疏远乃至反目。

说他天真也好，说他讲义气也罢。总之他很快就想出了见迪克的第一步，先想办法离开家。而以布鲁斯对他的看管来看，只有让布鲁斯心甘情愿的让他出去。他看着电脑上的游戏，一个计划慢慢在脑海里成型了。


	3. Chapter 3

布鲁斯在第二天休息过后终于猜出了事实的大概，不过他并不盲目自信，他还想出了其他的可能的原因，并且每一个都仔细思考了原因并且找出了事实依据和理论佐证。

他让杰森八点去书房等他。

杰森的早餐吃的心不在焉的。他不喜欢溏心蛋，他喜欢吃蛋心熟透的煎蛋，所以每次阿弗给他做早餐他都很开心，他喜欢这种被关心的感觉，他觉的自己一辈子也吃不腻阿弗的煎蛋。但现在煎蛋也不能换回他的注意力了，他满心想着布鲁斯会怎样生气和失望，一瞬间有些想打死那个乱想馊主意的自己。

七点五十的时候他就在书房的门口转悠，阿弗路过一次，不过似乎对他的心情了如指掌，体贴的点了点头就下了楼。

七点五十五他还在书房门口转悠，他已经焦虑的想挠墙了。他站在离门一米多远的地方，苦大仇深的盯着这扇门，好像里面随时会冲出一个怪物一样。

七点五十八的时候他仔细思考书房的隔音怎么样，如果他实在疼的受不了大声喊出的话，门外要是阿弗路过就不好了，他进而又思绪发散，如果路过的是客人呢，会不会以为亿万富豪布鲁斯韦恩家暴，然后他又否定自己，阿弗不会随便放人进来的，而且庄园里进客人都会提前告诉他，那如果是迪克回来呢……

他思绪止住了，八点的闹钟响了。

他关了闹钟，把手机关机，整理了一下服装，做了个深呼吸，然后敲了敲门。

布鲁斯来给他开门的时候他才想起来，书房的隔音是很好的，似乎是建庄园的时候就考虑到了这个问题。在书房里喊“请进”，哪怕在门口贴着门听都听不到。在布鲁斯和他谈起隔音时，他磨着布鲁斯陪他试验过，当时他还质疑布鲁斯有没有大声喊，最后被逼无奈布鲁斯只好和他保持通话状态又试了一次以证清白。

他忘记了，因为他从来没在书房挨过打。

书房对他这个爱书人士是很不一样的，如果可能，他真的恨不得一天二十四小时泡在书房里。他觉得好的书都是有思想有灵魂的，他有时候会和某本书大吵一架，有时候也和某本书相谈甚欢。

而他现在站在布鲁斯的书桌前，只觉得身后书本都目光灼灼的盯着他。

布鲁斯进了书房的里间拿了手机出来，然后只是把门虚虚掩上，就走了过来。

布鲁斯没坐在书桌后面，他半倚在了桌子上。他穿着柔软的深灰色家居服，阳光透过窗子打在他的脸上，让他整个人看起来都温和不少。他原本就是一副好皮囊，连莱克斯卢瑟都盛赞他的性感，他通身的贵族气质，举手投足之间就自成一种磁场，让人忍不住倾心，更何况他此刻有意为之，杰森看着他，竟然微微有些失神。

在认识布鲁斯之前，他从来没见过这么……有魅力的男人。他长于街头，从未想过外面的世界，外面的人是什么样子，直到他遇到了布鲁斯，他的救赎。

男人压低声音，似乎不想吓到他，轻声对他言道：“关于离家出走这件事，你有什么想和我说的吗？”

男人话问的很温和，对杰森一直以来他都很温和，有时候只有他戴上面具杰森才会意识到这个男人的气势之凌厉，气场之强大。

但并不是戴上面具他才开始伪装，相反，而是摘下面具他就给自己带上绳索。不过他倒是没有对杰森刻意温柔，只是他这个人对老弱妇孺都是如此，他天生有一颗柔软温暖的心。

杰森知道这是布鲁斯给他的机会。坦白意图，惩罚就不会很严厉，死扛到底？不可能的，没有人能在蝙蝠侠手下隐瞒，虽然布鲁斯不会审讯他，但他相信布鲁斯有足够多的办法让他说实话，他来之前就权衡了利弊，最后决定不和自己过不去。

布鲁斯也趁着他思考，仔细打量这个站着的少年。他不像刚来的时候那么瘦了，白净的小脸上也有了肉，整个人看起来生机勃勃的，像棵小树一样郁郁葱葱。

杰森清了清嗓子，有些不好意思就这样说出自己漏洞百出的计划，但还是忍住了打退堂鼓的诱惑，对布鲁斯全盘托出了他的想法。最后他又补充道：

“我知道这很幼稚，但是迪克看起来真的不太好。我不想因为我的原因让你们之间产生隔阂，我也不想让他恨我。”

布鲁斯倒是没有嘲笑他的计划，只是告诉他下次要是计划的时候可以把自己可能做出的反应也考虑进去。不过他看了杰森的表情一会儿突然笑了：

“你是不是就没想过我会去找你？”

杰森打了个寒颤。布鲁斯的笑褪去了温柔，他身上的气势猛然一变，像是一个掠食者露出森森牙齿。这种被大型猛兽盯上的危机感让他汗毛直竖。

那一瞬间他几乎嗅到鲜血的铁锈味。

但布鲁斯很快把外放的气势收了回去，并且重新调整了一下面部表情。他表情淡淡的，好像有点生气的，却依旧轻轻地说：

“你从未相信我会去找你。”

男人声音低沉有磁性，说出来的话也仿佛耳语一样，听得人酥酥麻麻的。

杰森却没心思享受这难得的声音，他只觉得一个头两个大，这不是重点啊，重点难道不是他离家出走然后自以为是吗？不过他到底还是有点胆战心惊，因为他说的话虽然全是真的，却巧妙地避开了为什么他不选择另一些更聪明的方法，比如在最开始和布鲁斯说明他的想法，比如给迪克打电话约他来面谈。杰森隐瞒了一些东西，而他以为布鲁斯会在得到了自己想要的信息之后不再追究。

他皱着鼻子，拧着眉毛，反驳道：

“因为你说让我出去看看嘛！我以为揪着语言的漏洞，你就不会……”就不会去找我。

我知道你受了伤，我知道你又累又困，我知道你几乎已经自顾不暇。但我也知道你能照顾好自己，我很难受，并且一直惶惶不安。我知道现在我离开你可能会优先处理任务，我知道我的离开可能会给你带来伤害，但我必须做点什么，否则我会忍不住和你吵架，会忍不住在内疚，痛苦中陷入疯狂最终伤害你。

我或许是有病吧，高床软枕我却如坐针毡，你对我越好，我却越害怕。

我想逃开。离家出走是下下之策，但我还有别的选择，而我选了这个看起来最愚蠢的选项，是因为我想逃开。

我太自卑了，在你身边我觉的自惭形秽。就像见不得人的阴影遇到了明亮至极的温暖，我一直，一直，一直在害怕。我快被这种恐惧压倒了，我真的好害怕，我没办法面对自己，我没有办法面对你。

我在罗宾的阴影下瑟瑟发抖，我害怕让你失望。

我害怕让你失望。

但杰森最后只是抿了抿嘴，把所有心事都埋进土壤，掩盖住。他想他知道为什么迪克最后没能把求助说出口反而是和布鲁斯吵起来了。他们都有厚厚的壳，都习惯了不去倾诉和抱怨，某种程度上他们都是一样的，不会倒下，不能软弱，都有不可说。

布鲁斯看他神色微微变化，最后定格在平静上。他看着杰森脸上那以为自己已经收拾好了的痛苦，心里一疼。

成长的痛苦，他清清楚楚。他就是个活的极其清醒的人，知道人们自我审视的时候会难以接受和疼痛，知道疯狂的想得到敬爱的长辈的肯定的滋味，知道想求助却说不出口的感觉，他也知道很多人甚至长大之后都没能学会和自己和平相处。

他到现在也不会和自己和平相处。

他猜测杰森离家是因为他需要一些时间接受自己，他知道他需要去外面的世界，定义自己的人生，就像迪克一样。离开他，离开他身边这个怪圈，离开这无解的现状，转而去更广阔的天地遨游。但不是现在，不是这么早。他羽翼未丰，尚且稚嫩，不是现在。

布鲁斯知道语言有时候极其的苍白，他知道陪伴并不能舒缓疼痛，他知道有时候人们只是想恶狠狠的伤害自己，他知道这些是因为他曾经站在和他们相同的位置。

而他几乎就沉沦于黑暗，一个人。

所以他更清楚地知道不能把心智尚未成熟的杰森一个人放在外面。

迪克上次来找他吵架，如杰森所料他也确实并未向布鲁斯坦诚的说出自己困惑，但是他也变相的对布鲁斯求助了，用独属于迪克的愚蠢的方式，而布鲁斯也给予了他所求的东西，所以第二天迪克连摩托都骑不了，只能由他送回去。

布鲁斯在路上和迪克谈了许久，他一直都很冷静，而迪克也一反常态的不那么情绪化。他们终于能在迪克离家一年多后进行一场平等的，一颗心和另一颗心之间的交流了。

迪克最开始并没有说什么，只是沉默的趴在后座，像一只可怜的海豹。大多数时候都是布鲁斯说出自己推测，自己的猜想，而侦探所表述的东西，几乎就是迪克一直以来想掩藏的事实。布鲁斯很坦诚的告诉他，这是一个人人都会经历的阶段，至少他自己就经历过，不过他并不是一个好例子。

他最后用花言巧语撬开了迪克的心门，小心地溜进去，轻手轻脚地埋下了希望的种子，浇上水后又悄悄离开。

他让迪克对未来充满信心，即使现在的转型期让他备受折磨。

对于他来说，迪克一直都是他的救赎。迪克是他的安全绳，是他的保护伞，让他可以不用时时刻刻的处于对自己的厌恶中，让他得以从最初狂躁的想要自我毁灭的状态中脱离出来。迪克对他的帮助一直都很大，但他对迪克的处境却束手无策，他知道熬过这段时间就好，越来越丰富的经历会缓解迪克的焦虑，时间的推进会带给他朋友和亲密的人际关系，他知道迪克会好起来的。他也试图让他的长子自己相信这一点。

旅程的最后他告诉迪克，如果你需要我，我就会在你身边。

但布鲁斯对着杰森却不知该什么。他也知道杰森一直在恐惧，这种恐惧并不是短时间能消除的。

就算你已经从监狱里成功逃脱，却依旧改不掉回头张望的恶习。这种情绪叫做后怕。

他尽力让杰森感到被信任和被宠爱，但是杰森太敏感了，他的努力杯水车薪。

他想，他能帮到杰森什么呢？

他看着少年还尚未长开的稚嫩模样，心里一阵柔软。他以后还有漫长岁月，还有广阔的未来，还有无限可能，但现在他还那么脆弱。

他不再逼迫杰森，不再试图掰开他的硬壳去探寻里面柔软的内核。每个人都应该有一块自己的领域，一方安全的空间来装属于自己的伤疤和苦痛。看破不说破是他能给杰森的温柔和爱。

他轻轻地拍了拍少年的肩膀，说道：

“撑在桌子上。”


	4. Chapter 4

杰森呼吸一窒，知道布鲁斯不打算追究下去了，但此刻他有些说不上是什么心情，他深吸了一口气，平复了一下突然加速的心跳，照做了。

布鲁斯打他一般都是手。毕竟男人可以徒手撕开通风口的铁门，即使用手也可以打出别人借助工具都打不出来的效果。

前十下打的并不快，算是一个热身。等到身后开始微微发烫的时候，杰森就知道前菜已经结束了，正餐才刚刚开始。

“老规矩，我会打到我觉的对你而言已经足够的程度。坦白说，你这次让我很惊讶。”布鲁斯沉吟了一会，又说道：

“我爱你，我也爱迪克。你们是两个完全不同的人，谁也不是谁的替代品。没有什么规定一个人一定要怎样，一定要达到什么程度，满足什么要求才能理所当然的被爱。我爱你，这份爱不会因为你不是最优秀的而有所减少，不会因为你是最优秀的而突然增加。”

“杰森，你以后会认识迪克的，他并没有怨你。你关心他，他也很关心你。”

“不要因为我而患得患失，因为我永远不会放弃你。我对你有信心，也希望你对我也充满信心。如果你需要我，我会一直在你身边。”

杰森握紧了拳头，眼前一阵模糊，最后他低头看向书桌，一滴眼泪直直的掉落下来，“啪”的一声。

英语里，you是你，你们的意思。杰森并没有时间细想这微不足道的东西，正如他没有注意那扇半掩着的书房里间的门，没有想布鲁斯其实许多话并不是说给他听的。他只是沉浸在那句“我会一直在你身边”无法自拔。他知道蝙蝠侠是言出必行的人，他知道布鲁斯一诺千金，他感动于这承诺，也愿意无条件相信他。

布鲁斯体贴的给了他一点时间让他调整，然后轻轻拍了拍他的臀肉来告诉他新一轮的责罚即将开始。

第一下布鲁斯打的并不是很疼，但是响亮的过分。杰森甚至觉得这声音好像响雷一样，然而等两秒钟过去后他才反应过来，并不是不疼，只是身体需要一点时间反应。

挺疼的，不过他做了足够的心理准备。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

最开始杰森是想着数一数来打发时间，不过很快他就意识到，在这种连绵不断的疼痛来袭时他是没有能力分心的。

疼最初是绵绵的，因为热身的原因，使得整个臀部都热热的，甚至酥酥麻麻的，很舒服。然而接下来的疼就不一样了，布鲁斯把惩罚拉长了，每一次的巴掌都完完全全的打在臀肉上，陷进肉里，然后抬起，三秒钟时间让他感受疼痛，然后继续下一巴掌。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

不知为什么，今天布鲁斯打的都很响，像是在威慑他，又像是刻意放大他的羞耻。

杰森怕这个。他脸皮极薄，爱干净又好面子，自尊心又强，很多事情布鲁斯教他一遍就不用再强调第二遍，即使他这一个月上课睡觉又疯狂在布鲁斯面前表演打游戏，他的学业依旧没落下，作业依旧都是干干净净的，最工整的那份。

布鲁斯曾经调侃他，明明说话做事都痞气十足，却无人知晓这身体里还有一颗小姑娘似的玻璃心，特别容易不好意思和害羞。

布鲁斯的话是真的。杰森受不了被当着所有人的面批评，所以无论什么东西他都尽力做到最好。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

但也有时候他尽力了也无济于事。

杰森记得布鲁斯说过他的文明问题，而他在努力了一段时间之后实在是忘不掉那些下流话和骂人的脏话。最后布鲁斯也没辙了，但男人想出一个迂回的办法，让他曲线救国。那是个馊主意，但是该死的好用。

布鲁斯和他约定，如果他哪一天没忍住说了脏话，那么晚上夜巡之后，或者其余空闲时间就要找布鲁斯领罚。狡猾的大蝙蝠把这件事说的极其诚恳，他先是表达了自己对杰森的信任：

“我相信即使你说脏话的时候我没在你身边，你也依旧能遵守你我的约定，但是如果你没有遵守约定，隐瞒不报，那么你不会想知道会发生什么的”

大蝙蝠深深地知道说一半留一半的妙用，然后男人又强调了惩罚：

“惩罚就是如果哪一天说了脏话，那么连着三天挨打，我会保证你那三天都有一个提醒你语言文明的红屁股的”。

杰森挨过一次之后就牢牢记住了说话之前三思。他永远也忘不了连着三天，无论他干什么，身后都强烈的，不可忽视的灼痛着。之后哪怕生气的时候，说话之前他都记得三思而后行。

疼痛让杰森开始呼吸急促，但他咬紧牙关，尽力不发出声音。

布鲁斯却突然停手了，“把裤子褪下，所有的。”

杰森觉得血液一下子就涌上了头顶。无论挨多少次打，他都受不了这个。

布鲁斯曾经和他谈过，如何惩罚年轻调皮的男孩子才能让他们长记性。他记得布鲁斯说过，一个完美的令人记忆深刻的惩罚应该包括完全的彻底的疼痛，各种意义上的羞耻，甚至羞辱，然后是在疼痛和羞耻中的反省。他当时震惊于布鲁斯的恶劣，试图反驳。但是布鲁斯一句话就让他哑口无言。

男人当时在书房的办公桌前处理文件，他从高高的一摞文件中抬起头，看向连耳朵都红透的穿着睡衣的男孩，笑了笑：

“如果只是疼痛你会记得住吗？我的杰不怕疼，但是最怕羞了，是不是？”

他最后还是接受了布鲁斯的歪理。但在这个自己最敬仰的人面前以最无助的姿态挨打，还是让他羞得几乎抬不起头，但他没有别的选择，他也不会选择别的。

等他又一次撑好之后，布鲁斯就可以清楚地看到自己的“成果”了。

弯腰使得少年饱满的双丘处于一个奉献的姿态，就好像虔诚的信徒一样。赤裸的羞耻让他莹白的皮肤微微泛红，但是对于布鲁斯的爱和尊敬又让他心甘情愿的,甚至柔顺的摆出这样的姿势。

两瓣臀肉只是被打成了稍微深一点的粉色，离红色还差的远。布鲁斯伸手用因为作用力而微微肿起的火热的大掌给杰森揉了揉，在杰森浑身僵硬几乎头顶冒烟的时候终于放过了他，却又因为不知想到了什么而露出一丝笑意。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

得到了喘息和休息的双丘变得更加敏感。布鲁斯加快了拍打的速度，又微妙的控制着自己的力道，使得杰森维持在一个几乎得不到喘息的状态下。

两瓣臀肉在布鲁斯狂风暴雨般的的巴掌下飘摇的好像一叶小舟，艰难的坚守着着自己的阵地，以免失守。挨布鲁斯的打从来不是一件多么令人舒服的事，相反，因为他手劲大，而且通常为了节省时间，挨打后期都是采用快狠准战术。他的惩罚是彻底的，这意味着受罚区域从杰森的大腿根部和内侧一直延伸到圆润饱满的两个双球，而因为他要求的双腿开立的姿势，受罚区域也包括了两瓣臀肉之间隐秘之地。

所以每一次挨打对于杰森来说都是一次令人难忘的回忆，以至于他只要想到那些令他挨打的原因，比如那次记忆犹新的“文明教育”，他就忍不住回忆起连续三天都红肿着屁股，连坐都不敢坐的惨痛经历。

疼痛很快就占领了杰森的大脑，他控制不住的呻吟哽咽，几乎是艰难的努力保证自己不要去伸手遮挡和扭动，因为虽然每一次的惩罚最后几乎都以他的眼泪和哭求，被布鲁斯扣过去的手，以及两个红彤彤的发亮的双丘结束，但是这次却又与以往不同，这次是在书房。他实在不想在下一次来这里的时候，回想起的却是自己捂着屁股像个六七岁的孩子似的无助的躲避布鲁斯无处不在的大巴掌的场景。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

杰森还是哭了，他都为自己带着哭腔的喘息脸红。

有人说，一个人最健康的状态就是他的身体的各个部位毫无存在感的时候。杰森现在的状态就是，他的屁股存在感太高了。

他想踢踢腿，跺跺脚来缓解一下疼痛，但是他几乎是拼尽全力的克制着。虽然惩罚的结尾他也会颜面尽失的一下一下搓着屁股然后带着满脸的眼泪保证自己不会有下一次了，但是他还是想尽可能的多保留一会自己可怜的脸面。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

如果是布鲁斯用了皮带藤条什么的，那么杰森觉得身后一定已经不止红肿或者青紫了，一定是破皮流血了。但是布鲁斯用的只是他的手。

他最后还是失去了他的面子。

他边挨打边哭，并且伴随着眼泪开始了抽泣哽咽。

这大概已经算是惩罚的后期了，因为布鲁斯已经放慢了打人的速度。这就有点像当水沸腾后，其温度已经达到水的沸点100℃,如果继续用大火加热,水温仍然是100℃,所以只需要用小火加热,让水保持沸腾就可以。

布鲁斯如果继续保持刚才的速度无疑会让他体会更深层次的疼痛，但男人却并没有选择在程度上更进一步，而是把大火变成小火，只是延长了他的“沸腾”时间而已。

他却丝毫没有闲心想这些有的没的，也没有注意到布鲁斯的体贴。此时此刻他只专心致志的哭。哭着哭着他就想起自己自从偷蝙蝠车轮胎直至现在也依旧伴随着他的恐惧，他哭的就更惨了。眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的落在书桌的表面，然后汇聚成一个小水坑。

布鲁斯无奈的叹了一口。他看着被自己打成大红色的两块肉，又看了看哭的惨兮兮的，仿佛受了天大委屈的小家伙，一时之间竟然不知道说什么好。

最后他捏了捏少年汗湿的脖颈，把人从书桌上拽起来，轻轻拥入怀中，他口中发出轻轻地嘘声来安抚哽咽不停地杰森：

“嘘，没事了。你已经受到了该有的惩罚，这件事从此翻篇。我原谅你，好孩子，向我保证不会有下一次。”

杰森泪眼朦胧的抱着高大，温暖的男人，喃喃的抽噎着认错：“对不起，不会有下次了。我爱你，对不起让你担心了。”

“但是蝙蝠洞的电脑打游戏真的爽。”杰森的声音因为埋在布鲁斯怀里而闷闷的，但是语气里的轻松却是藏不住。

布鲁斯失笑，知道杰森是为了让他宽心，对此也不说什么。

他们拥抱了一会。布鲁斯知道于情于理他这个时候都应该把杰森送回卧室，然后再给他揉一揉伤，陪他聊一聊天，让他舒缓一下，赞扬他最后坚持着勇敢的接受了惩罚。可能杰森那个脸皮薄的家伙不会喜欢最后一项。

但是布鲁斯现在却不能这样做，他温柔的亲吻了杰森的头顶，又絮絮叨叨的和他说了点自己如何不眠不休的追踪他的痕迹，言辞之间大有委屈和埋怨之意。杰森也不怕布鲁斯再跟他算一遍帐，脸上泪痕未干却还嬉皮笑脸的调笑布鲁斯年老体弱，未来蝙蝠侠怕是要由他这个壮年劳动力来继承。

布鲁斯和他笑闹了一会，就以公务为理由让他先离开了。并且签下数个不平等条约，包括这周六陪他一起去公园玩。

布鲁斯揉着右手几乎和杰森红的不相上下的掌心，叹着气推开了书房里间的门。

墙根处站着双手抱头，赤裸着红肿发亮的臀肉的迪克，杰森那个不让人省心的，听说杰森离家出走后连夜赶来的大哥。

“有什么想法吗？”

布鲁斯还在揉自己的手，他觉得自己到底是何苦呢，每一次打孩子，他都跟着一起疼，甚至他都更疼一些。

站着的年轻男人显然比起杰森就脸皮厚多了，他丝毫不在意自己当前的处境，甚至还敢再皮两句：

“我觉得你的手应该挺疼的，一个小时不到连续打两个人，啧。”

杰森挨打大概只用了十多分钟，再加上他们的聊天，现在时间才八点三十五，而他挨打是布鲁斯足足打了二十多分钟的，布鲁斯打人的时间加起来满打满算其实才四十五分钟，但这几乎是一个可怕的数字了。

布鲁斯对迪克的挑衅充耳不闻，依旧闲适的揉着自己通红的掌心，低沉而缓慢的说：

“不用你贫嘴。出去吧，书桌前，撑好。”


	5. Chapter 5

迪克心里一凉，大腿肌肉一紧。

布鲁斯上次打他，让他狼狈的连摩托都骑不了，是因为布鲁斯扩展了惩罚的范围。很显然柔软的大腿内侧并没有他千锤百炼的屁股兄弟能耐痛，所以他最后还是屈服了。

他站在里间时不觉得什么。即使是这样狼狈的被布鲁斯勒令双手抱头面壁反省，他也依旧坦然。这招小时候确实很有威慑力，或许每个小男孩都有一段自尊心强烈的时期，但是随着年龄的增长，他逐渐修炼出厚脸皮来，或者说他学会了面不改色更为恰当。

他面不改色的走出去，闲庭信步一样，安安静静的撑在书桌上。

在他走后，布鲁斯坐在里间的沙发扶手上，缓缓勾起嘴角。养儿子就好像和狡猾的敌人斗智斗勇，他自从做了父亲，就未有一刻懈怠。最初收养迪克的时候，他对阿弗抱怨自己简直是疯了，他从来没了解过这方面的东西，也从来都不知道如何做一个合格的父亲，他甚至想找人给他来一个紧急培训。阿弗安慰他，但他依旧焦虑了许久。

最后他想，就当做这是一个任务，分析目标人物，分析自己的每一步行为会对目标造成什么影响，准备应对计划，后备计划，实在不行就只能即兴发挥了。

多年下来，布鲁斯对迪克的了解只增不减。

所以他当然知道如何从那张面色如常的脸上，闲庭信步的动作里获得自己想要的真实信息。而这相当令他有成就感。

回锅肉是今天迪克的主菜。

第一下巴掌落下时的酸爽简直让迪克差点当场叫爸爸。像是唤起他的注意力一样，布鲁斯打了一巴掌才开始问话：

“匆匆忙忙的赶回来，你倒是很在乎他。”

迪克弯了弯嘴角：

“你相信他离家出走只是为了去找我解释误会？”

布鲁斯不答，继续给这个挺翘的屁股上色。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

迪克从喉咙里发出难耐的低吟。这简直就是二次伤害，不，是叠加伤害，也不对，啊，艹，好疼啊。他一面腹诽着布鲁斯的铁掌，一面又暗暗想布鲁斯会不会因为手疼就不打了。

一组打完之后布鲁斯才开口：

“你要是关心他，下次回来就少和我吵架，免得他多心。”

话音未落，又是一组。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

迪克好悬没撑住趴下，他上衣的T恤已经被汗湿了。回锅肉之前他就已经是大红色，以他对自己和布鲁斯的估计，他觉得今天估计要打到他坐不下。

他收到杰森离家出走的消息时，就觉得这事一定和自己月前回家和布鲁斯吵架那次有关系。但是当他站在里间，听着外面一无所知的杰森对着布鲁斯坦诚他的计划的时候还是很自责。

诚然，那个小东西深谙七分真二分假还有一分藏心底的说谎之道，但他还是难受。他知道自己刚来到韦恩大宅的时候是多么渴望得到认可和接纳，他知道那些惶惶不安的害怕是梦境的日子，他知道所以他特别的内疚。

而布鲁斯不会让他带着自责和内疚离开的。他的养父是天底下对他最好，最关心他，最爱他的人。只有一个名额，没有之一。

迪克在这一组打完之后努力眨眨眼，希望把眼泪吸回去。他带着一点点鼻音说：

“……我感觉很不好。”

布鲁斯伸手揉了揉这两瓣已经快变成深红色的看着就疼的臀肉，确保自己没有造成额外伤害，然后又捏了捏他的后颈，探了探脉搏，这才低声说：

“我知道。我明白。疼痛会带走你的内疚，杰森也会慢慢好起来的，别担心。”

迪克知道杰森的问题可能和他其实没有那么大的关系，但是他控制不了自己的想法和感觉。也可能是身后愈演愈烈的疼痛，也许是明明已经成年了还要这么羞耻的挨打，也许是之前只一墙之隔带来的在弟弟面前挨打的错觉带来的辱感，也许是好不容易才能安稳的坐凳子的日子又没了，也许只是一个孩子在父亲面前的委屈，也许只是他想撒娇，想示弱，想丢盔卸甲的跪下臣服，也许他渴望着回到布鲁斯的羽翼之下却有清楚知道自己必须要离开才能长大。

他的眼泪最后还是混合进了书桌上的那几滩眼泪里。

布鲁斯当然注意到了，他迟疑了一下，但是又知道这对迪克来说还不够，所以新的一组开始了。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

迪克的肩膀轻微的颤抖着。他咬紧牙关，感受着眼泪温柔的，滚烫的划过他的脸，唇，随后滴在书桌上。

他心中百味杂陈。

压力有时候让他喘不过气。他知道成长很难，但是没想过会这么难。他每天都在挣扎，在各种问题里穿梭，在未来，现在，过去，在面对自己和面对他人，在陪伴和远离，在思考和浑噩度日，在各种奇奇怪怪却又和他息息相关的问题里思考。

他的世界就好像处于一个放大镜之下。所有的一切他都想知道为什么，他最想知道的就是，我为什么会这样？

布鲁斯的手，有些发烫的掌心贴着他汗湿的后颈，缓缓下移到背心处然后一直向下到滚烫的，几乎是一碰就疼臀肉处，周而复始。他用这种方法安慰迪克，不过却并没有停止惩罚，在迪克稍稍喘过来一点气后，新的一组又开始了。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

在轻轻一碰都会有痛感的，红的熟透的两瓣臀肉上继续惩罚，无疑是压倒迪克的最后一根稻草。

最开始只是带着哭腔说了句求饶的话：“……布鲁斯，求你……”

然后他用这种几乎被揉碎了的哭腔开始道歉，翻来覆去只有那几句话：“……对不起，对不起……啊！我真的错了……求你，啊！对不起……”

崩溃的最后一步是他克制不住的闪躲。

想象一下，一个高大健美，身材极佳，脸蛋俊秀的年轻人，尤其他还有一个日后几乎全世界都忍不住凝视的翘臀，这样的一个仿佛天之骄子的人正撑在韦恩大宅书房的桌子上，几分钟前他毫无血缘的弟弟刚刚用和他相同的姿势挨打哭泣的地方。他低垂着头，眉心紧皱，眼睛也紧紧闭着，脸上是肆意流淌的眼泪，头发汗湿贴在脸侧，还有几缕微微翘起，让他看起来就像一个孩子。他一只手紧紧握成拳头，整条手臂都肌肉隆起，另一只手按在桌子上却也因为用力过度泛起青白色。他身后是已经被打成深红色的臀肉。但惩罚尚未结束，而他只好轻微拧着腰臀，试图逃避这令他再难承受的惩罚。

他的大腿内侧还是一片冷白，似乎这次布鲁斯并打算对那块地方下手。而大腿根，臀肉侧面，甚至是臀缝的私密之处统统都是一个颜色，均匀的就像是皮肤本来的颜色，红得煞是好看。

但是即使他忍不住扭躲，惩罚依旧还未结束。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

迪克差点把手伸到后面去遮挡，但是千钧一发之际还是理智拉住了他。

他剧烈的扭动让原本的姿势歪成一个高难度的动作，也幸亏他身体柔软。不过布鲁斯依旧尽职尽责的继续他的惩罚，他也不去纠正，也不去阻止。

在这一组进行了十下之后布鲁斯停手了，他低声温柔的说：

“迪克，姿势。”

迪克抽泣一声，缓缓摆正了姿势。

然后惩罚继续。

迪克几乎使用了全部的毅力来不去扭动闪躲，身后的疼让他举起一只拳头抵在嘴边。

布鲁斯又停手了。他温柔的揉了揉两瓣惨不忍睹的，又软又烫的好像熟透的桃子一样的臀肉，即使是这样简单的揉捏，也让迪克疼的一抖。

“最后一组，然后我们就结束。”

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

布鲁斯有意尽快结束，所以这一次的巴掌就像狂风骤雨一样，疼痛自然也随着成倍增加。迪克疼的睁开眼睛，用仅剩的理智保证不会咬住自己，因为那是会带来加罚的，然后他发出痛苦的呜咽。

但身后姿势依旧未变。

二十下巴掌，度日如年。

尤其最后十下布鲁斯还稍稍加重了力道，迪克到最后腿都打颤。

布鲁斯让他痛痛快快的哭了一会，等他擦完脸，情绪平复了才抱住他。

青年在他脖颈处蹭了蹭，嗅了嗅布鲁斯身上好闻的味道，他最熟悉的气息，温暖的，带着一点松木香气的冷香。

身后的伤还一跳一跳的疼。但他实在没脸在布鲁斯面前把手伸过去堂而皇之的揉搓。他紧紧地抱着这个刚刚毫不留情的，严厉的给他惩罚的人。

抱了一会之后，迪克轻轻放开布鲁斯。

他牵起男人刚才狠狠惩罚过他的刑具，轻轻的亲吻了一下他修长的，骨节分明的指节，虔诚的喃喃低语：

“谢谢你。我爱你，爸爸。”


End file.
